SnK oneshots
by Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri
Summary: a series of oneshots that will be set in the universe of Shingeki no Kyojin. will be a variety of pairings and may be rated higher or lower that the archived rating.
1. AruAni: Goodbye, Sleep well

Pairing: AruAni

Words: 199

Disclaimer: do I look like I own shingeki no kyojin?

He watched as she slept, encased in the crystal that hid her from the world. He stepped towards her and pressed one hand against the slightly warm stone and spoke.

"Hello Annie." He whispered as he gazed upon her face, a single crystalline tear falling from his shining eyes.

"I know you not be able to hear me but I… I had to say this, just once."

His voice cracked as he continued on, his voice showing the pain he couldn't express. "I love you Annie, I always will but... I just wished you to know. I'll go now before Hanji comes back." And with those words, he stepped away and headed across the room towards the door.

He turned once just by the door and said "goodbye, sleep well Annie." Before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving one of the few people dear to him that were still alive, unaware that as she dreamt, she dreamt dreams of him and her and a life outside of the walls that imprisoned them, never again to feel the fear that the titans had caused.

Hey people! Um this will be a series of oneshots that may or may not be turned into proper stories at some point in the future. Sorry if they aren't very good. If you see any mistakes please point them out because I'm only human and probable have left some.

Ja Ne!

~Hikari


	2. Eren: Do You Remember?

Pairings: none

Words: 353

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Shingeki no Kyojin?

Death

Destruction

Hopelessness

"Eren…"

The dark fog was lifting now…

"Eren."

'Who's that calling me?'

"Eren! Wake up!"

'What are you talking about? I am awake!'

*splash*

I awoke with cold spreading out around me, my friends Mikasa and Armin stood above me, bucket in hand, water splashed around me soaking into the earth around me.

I looked around at my friends; they were smaller than in my dream, less haunted by life and death than I remembered.

But what was I remembering? I'm just a young child. No walls held me like in my dream, no titans bayed for my bold. I live in England for God's sake; I'm 9, why would there have ever been things called titans?

~Time skip~

7 years have passed since that day and still I remember a life I've never lived, why do I feel like I remember them? I've never met any of these people, never will meet them now.

I live in a small town in England, not some walled cage like back then. I go to high school, take tests and hang out with my friends. I will never meet the people from my dreams, Levi, Hanji, Petra, Ymir, Christa or Jean and Marco or Connie and Sasha. Why won't I meet them again?

Oh right because they don't remember me like I remember them. The only ones I have found from my old life were Armin and Mikasa.

I still remember them all despite it all. Every lingering kiss or sort-yet-herd touch from Levi, the bite of the chains as I was caged yet free, the pain I felt when I transformed, the grief when one of us died… I remember it all but h w do I know it was real or not? Am I just insane or was it all true? The titans, the walls, everything?

They don't believe me when I tell them anyway and my farther is sending me away to 'get help' he said. Who knows I may get to see everyone again, ne?

Hey people! Second oneshot in a row! Woo~ wrote this in a science lesson but I think it's ok, right? Remember if you see any mistakes or anything tell be and I will change it!

Ja ne~

~Hikari


	3. Ereri: Chains On The Wall

Pairing: ereri

Words: 396

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: do I look like I own Shingeki no Kyojin?

Eren grunted as Levi pushed him back into his cell, following after him to re-do his chains.

"Heichou…" Eren started but stopped when he saw the look that his superior was giving him.

Levi hummed in acknowledgement as he looked at Eren's battered and dirty form, just barely resisting the growing need to clean the younger man, to purify him.

"H-heichou, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Eren stuttered out, worried at the expression of almost (but not quite) hunger on the older man's face.

He flinched backwards as Levi moved towards him, pressing him back until he fell onto the cot behind him. Levi pinned his hands above his head and locked the hanging chains around Eren's wrists, keeping him from fighting back with his arms.

Eren tried to move but couldn't with the combination of his superior and the chains attached to the wall but still he continued to try and get him off by squirming and busking against his superior, but Levi was too strong for the teen and held fast, refusing to get out of Eren's personal space. All too soon Eren was starting to wear out, the stress of the day's trials taking a toll on his endurance, allowed Levi to take control.

Levi lent down and surprised his tired companion by pressing his lips against Eren's own, abused from the attempts to stop screaming during Hanji's experiments. Eren's own mouth froze at the sensation, a spark of pleasure igniting his nerves as he started to kiss back. All too soon they broke for air leaving Eren looking at Levi with half-lidded eyes dazed by the simple kiss.

Levi leaned forwards again when they had caught their breaths as if to kiss Eren again while he was still dazed but stopped when he heard the sound approaching footsteps on the stairs. He moved off of Eren's bed causing the younger to let out a small whimper of displeasure but stopped at the look his superior was giving him.

"Hush." Levi murmured as he made his way out of the cell to greet the person coming down the hall. Just before he was gone from Eren's sight he looked back and smirked at the flustered teen before leaving him to his thoughts.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's almost time for my exams so I might have to revise a bit like I have been for the past week. Ok so I went on tumblr too but come on, who actually likes revising? (Sorry if I offend anyone BTW) anyway have a nice day and PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne~

~Hikari


End file.
